villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jason Voorhees (remake)
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th, and is based off his original incarnation with the same name. History ''Friday the 13th'' A physically and mentally deformed Jason witnesses his mother get decapitated by a camp counselor after she attempted to kill everyone in sight. 30 years later, a group of teens (Wade, Richie, Mike, Whitney and Amanda) arrive at Camp Crystal Lake on a camping trip to find some marijuana that was planted in the woods. As Mike and Whitney explore the abandoned Crystal Lake camp, an adult Jason kills Mike, but he spares Whitney and decides to kidnap her because she resembles his mother at a young age. Six weeks later, Trent along with his girlfriend Jenna, his brother, Treston, and their friends Chelsea, Bree, Nolan Chewie and Lawrence arrive at Trent's summer cabin on the shore of Crystal Lake. The group is unaware of the events that occurred a few weeks prior. Clay Miller arrives in town to search Crystal Lake for his sister Whitney, whom he believes to be alive. Clay eventually makes his way to Trent's cabin, where Jenna agrees to help him look for his sister on the other side of the lake. As Clay and Jenna search for clues, Jason kills Chelsea and Nolan, who are wake-boarding on the lake. Clay and Jenna reach the old Crystal Lake campgrounds, where they witness Jason hauling a dead body into one of the abandoned camp houses. Meanwhile, Chewie, Laurence and Bree party around where Chewie burns his lip he goes to a tool shed to get to get tools so he can fix a chair he broke. The pair run back to warn the others about Jason, who soon arrives and cuts the power to the cabin. After killing Chewie and Lawrence, who ventured outside the house, Jason sneaks inside the cabin and kills Bree. Trent, Clay, Jenna, and Treston escape the house, but Trent gets killed when he reaches the main road. Jason then chases Clay and Jenna back to the campgrounds, where Clay discovers Jason's lair and finds his sister chained to the wall. Clay frees her, and all three attempt to escape. The four find an exit, but Jenna is killed by Jason (who had just arrived) before she can get out. Jason comes after Clay, Whitney, and Treston. Treston runs into the forest never to be seen again. Then Whitney, by pretending to be Mrs. Voorhees, uses Jason's love and memory of his mother to distract him long enough to stab him in the chest with his own machete. Afterward, Clay and Whitney dump Jason's seemingly lifeless body into the lake. But before they can leave, Jason suddenly bursts through the wooden dock and grabs Whitney... ''Friday the 13th Part 2'' Editing begins after the film's release. Halloween Horror Night A similar incarnation of Jason also makes what can be considered an appearance in Halloween Horror Night's Kill Jason Kill, which was a 2010 Orlando "ride" used to promote the first film. Acting as a haunted house type "ride", the spectators walk through the foggy woods of Camp Crystal Lake before entering Jason's shack and exiting out of his sewer like under tunnels. Through out the creepy walk, Jason constantly jumps out to scare the spectators (first it's Jason with a burlap sack over his head, then it's his bare face, and later in his iconic hockey mask) and bloody, mutilated corpses litter the grounds. Trivia *Jason is played by Derek Mears, who also portrayed a Classic Predator in 2010's Predators and did the motion capture for Curtis Miller in Resident Evil: Degeneration. Category:Masked Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trap Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Outcast Category:Man-Hunters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Axemen Category:Knifemen Category:Stalkers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Recurring villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Living Villains Category:Brutes Category:Successful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Barbarian Category:Scarred Villains Category:Slashers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength